


Cat's Meow

by happy29



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29
Summary: Steve drops by Danny's house with Mr. Pickles to get to the bottom of his relationship with Rachel.





	Cat's Meow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stacey0369](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacey0369/gifts), [ERamos9696](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERamos9696/gifts).



Danny opened the door of his home to find his partner standing on the other side, cat carrier held firmly in his right hand and a bag of what Danny only assumed were cat supplies in the other. He crossed his arms across his chest and blocked Steve’s attempt to enter his home. “What the hell do you think you’re doing here with that cat, Steven? I told you I don’t want it.”

Steve looked from Danny to the cat and back again to his partner. “Eddie tried to eat him again and well, you saw how well that went the first time. Mr. Pickles is now traumatized and I blame you.” Steve shoved past Danny into the living room and reached over the couch and set the cat carrier down. Behind him the door slammed and Steve jumped slightly.

“Hey hey hey! Get that thing off my couch.” Danny demanded as he rounded the couch and removed the carrier himself placing it on the floor with a thud.

“It’s in a carrier, Danny. It isn’t going to get hair all over.”

“I don’t care if it’s taped in a cardboard box. I still don’t want it on my couch.”

Steve set the bag down on the couch and his bravado deflated. “Please take the cat. I’m not above begging. Eddie and him do not get along and I had the dog first. I thought we could make it work but everytime I turn around, Eddie is trying to eat him.”

Danny huffed out a laugh. “Not above begging? Wow, you are desperate. I told you, I don’t like cats. I don’t want the thing.”

“Danny, no one else will take it. Jerry is paranoid he’s going to get some cat scratch disease, Adam is allergic and Tani I really think would forget to feed him. Your kids will love him.”

“Don’t use my kids against me. What part of I don’t like cats do you not understand?”

“That’s not what Ricky told me.”

“Ricky? Oh travel agent Ricky. Well, he’s wrong.”

“He said you had a cat as a kid and one again when you were in college.”

“What’s your point? I learned from both of those experiences that cats and I do not get along.”

Steve plopped down on the couch and removed Mr. Pickles from the cage and began stroking the cat who in turn purred with content. “How could you not love this little guy? Look, he’s already feeling at home.”

“Please don’t let that thing loose in my house. Put it back in the cage.”

“Danny, do you legititmately not want the cat or is it because Rachel is supposedly allergic and you can’t have it because she is spending a lot of time here?”

“First off, Rachel is allergic, very allergic, like swells up like a balloon allergic. That thing anywhere near her will kill her. Even with my best efforts, Charlie will go home with cat dander on him and she will end up in the hospital. I don’t want that to happen to her.”

Steve nodded in understanding, still petting the cat, hair falling to the floor around him.

“What are you doing? Put that thing away. Did you not just hear what I said?”

Steve scooted back on the couch and stared at Danny. “What is going on with you and Rachel?”

“Put the cat in the carrier thingy.”

“Only if you tell me what’s happening with the two of you.”

“What are you? Five?”

“Danny-” Steve’s voice turned serious. 

“I don’t need a lecture from you, alright? I am an adult and perfectly capable of making decisions regarding my love life or lack of, without your input.” Danny sank into the opposite couch and put his feet up on the coffee table. “For once in a very long time we are getting along without fighting over anything and I would like to keep it that way. And you bringing thing cat into my home will most definitely screw that up. I get a cat and she will take it as a sign that I don’t want her here.”

“Do you?”

Danny glared at Steve. “I want her to be able to come and spend the day with the kids and not worry about dying. I want her to be able to come over for dinner without worrying about breaking out in hives.”

“Do you want to get back together with her?”

“What’s this all about?” Danny gestured between Steve and the cat.

“I just want to make sure you are okay. That you aren’t jumping into anything without thinking everything through first. I worry about how you get when shit hits the fan with Rachel.”

“Look, I appreciate you looking out for me, but I haven’t forgotten about everything that she has done or put me through over the last nine years, okay? But we have moved past all of that for the sake of the kids. And my kids deserve to have both of their parents be able to coexist in the same room for more than five minutes without wanting to throttle each other. It has taken a lot for me to get to that point with Rachel. To find that peace with everything she has done. Please don’t screw that up for me by dropping a cat off at my house.”

“I just want you to be happy, Danny.”

“I am happy. I’m in a good place in my life right now.” Danny wrung his hands together. “Rachel and I are not getting back together. But I want to be able to call her a friend again. We share two beautiful kids together and I want to be able to share all of their memories with her. Neither one of us should miss out on anything of the kids’ lives because we can’t get along.”

“Good. I just needed to check, you know.” Steve put the cat back in the carrier and stood up. “I’m going to see if Noelani wants the cat, or maybe Eric.”

Danny chuckled. “Give him to Eric. Rachel will never go to his place.” He picked up the bag of cat supplies and followed Steve to the door. “You know, I’m still waiting for the right person.”

Steve halted in the open doorway and turned to face Danny. 

“And that person can’t really have a cat either because my kids would be spending a lot of time at his house.” Danny rolled up on the balls of his feet and planted a gentle kiss to Steve’s lips. “I guess I had to make the first move, huh?”

Steve licked his lips and tasted Danny’s hazelnut coffee. “Why didn’t you say anything sooner?” Steve shook his head flustered. “I mean about the cat at my house?”

“I was hoping Eddie trying to eat Mr. Pickles would be a good enough indication that you shouldn’t keep it either. I didn’t think you would actually bring it to my house.”

“I had to make sure we were all on the same page.” Steve leaned over and kissed Danny in return. “Let me drop him off to Eric and I’ll be back.”

“Okay. I’ll put on some more coffee. I think we need to talk some things out. Like where we go from here.”

Steve grinned wide. “I like the sound of that, Danno.”

  
  



End file.
